Almighty Object
The power to wield an item that grants omnipotent powers. Advanced version of Powers Via Object. Also Called * Absolute Item/Object/Weapon * All Powerful Item/Object/Weapon * Almighty Item/Weapon * Omni-Item/Object/Weapon * Supreme Item/Object/Weapon * Ultimate Item/Object/Weapon Capabilities The user has possession of an item/weapon/object that grants omnipotent powers or Nigh Omnipotence to its wielders, allowing the user to satisfy their every desire. The item/weapon/object allows the user to become a god. The user is basically unstoppable and can do anything they want. Applications * Omniarch * Omnicompetence * Omnifarious * Omnificence * Omnilingualism * Omnilock * Omnipresence * Omniscience Associations * Almighty Object Fusion * Powerful Objects * Powers Via Object Limitation * The user has no power without their almighty item/weapon/object. Known Almighty Objects Gallery Comics/Cartoons Reality Gauntlet.jpg|The Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) Meta-Nanite.png|The Meta-Nanites (Generator Rex) are extremely powerful nanites that allow the user control over the fabric of the universe: gravity, matter and energy, time and space, elemental forces, mechanics, and more. Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinite Gems (Marvel Comics) are six gemstones of incredible power. Any who posses them will either achieve, great power, the ability to travel through time and space, warp reality, control souls, and posses telekinetic powers. However… Infinity Gauntlet.jpg|…if they all are held in the Infinity Gauntlet, the bearer will gain omnipotent power. Anime/Manga Hogyoku.jpg|The Hōgyoku (Bleach) is a mighty item with the ability to manifest the desires of those around it, changing fantasy and dreams into reality. This grants many powerful abilities. Pandora_Box_Negation.png|The Pandora Box (Code:Breaker) contains the Negation of December 32, which is strong enough to easily wipe out the entire Earth, and inside can also grant and augment special powers to people. Shikonjewel.jpg|The Jewel of Four Souls (InuYasha) is a sacred jewel that possesses the ability to empower both humans and demons. Live-Action TV/Films Super-buddies-disneyscreencaps.com-1325.jpg|Power Rings of Inspiron (Air Buddies series) File:Infinity_Stones_Marvel_Cinematic_Universe.png|Infinity Stones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Cosmic Cube.jpg|Empowered by the Space Stone, the Tesseract (Marvel Cinematics Universe) harnesses limitless cosmic energy and has absolute power over space and dimensions. Eye of Agamotto Marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|Empowered by the Time Stone, the Eye of Agamotto (Marvel Cinematic Universe) have absolute power over time. Aether_AAoU.png|A liquified form of the Reality Stone, Aether (Marvel Cinematics Universe) can control reality at the wielder's will. Video Games Altair_and_Minions_with_Omni_Cube.png|The Omni Cube (Bomberman 64) can trap galaxies into its interior, granting the wielder near invincibility and knowledge of the trapped civilizations. The Blade of Olympus.jpg|The Blade of Olympus (God of War) is the most powerful weapon in the world. It was created by Zeus to end the Great War. Triforce Sacred Realm.jpg|The Triforce (The Legend of Zelda) is the ultimate source of power in all of Hyrule. If anyone possesses the Trifroce of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, will have whatever they wish for granted. Chaos Crystals Profile.png|Chaos Crystals (Sonic Boom) 18L27e675.png|Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog), are seven powerful gems that turn thoughts into power. However, if one manages to collect all seven, they will be granted ultimate power. MasterEmeraldRunners.png|Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog), is the master control to the seven Chaos Emeralds, and possess infinite and unbound powers that makes it the most powerful relic on Earth. SRASol2.png|Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog), are the counterparts to the Chaos Emeralds, granting the similar reality manipulating powers of space-time. Sonic wiki.gif|World Rings (Sonic the Hedgehog) Akashic_Record_H.png|The Book of All Knowledge (Valkyrie Crusade) with its bearer. Club Sega.jpg|CLUB SEGA (Yakuza) is the representation of the creator of entire Yakuza franchise in real life themselves, makes them omnipotent. Others 250px-IgnikaEdited.png|The Kanohi Ignika, the Legendary Mask of Life (BIONICLE) Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Omni powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Items Category:Powers via Object Category:Galleries